


A Stupid Bet

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter
Genre: Almost death, Gore, M/M, Slenderman - Freeform, Violence, extreamly mild M/M action, there won't be any till the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im bad a summarys :P its about a bet, slenderman and violence xP simple</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slenderman's Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a REALLY simple story line. 6 chapters are going to be extremely similar. But if you like it, go ahead :P i just hope i can make this enjoyable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad first chapter, sorry xP

The AH office was as quiet as ever, everyone doing their own work or playing a game to relieve their boredom. While they did whatever, Geoff checked news articles, feeling the need to read and curious about what's going on in the world. 

After he read a few pages and was about to stop, he came across an interesting title. The title read, 'Mysterious Dissapearences strikes again.' The title somehow dragged Geoff to read, so he opened the page. The page told about three boys who went to a forest, which had been called Slendermans forest because of a 'man' someone saw inside the forest one day. Two of the three boys went into the forest, and after 10 hours, the two had not came back out. That was 2 days ago, and they were still no where to be found.

The mentioned forest was called Slendermans forest because of a boy who saw a man with a white, blank face. It wore a suit and tie with what the boy described as 'tentacles' shooting from it's back. A photo was never taken, but there are drawings all over the internet of what people think it would actually look like, hell there's even a game. No one really knew how it got the name of 'Slenderman,' but everyone seemed to like it, so it stuck.

"Watcha reading?" Geoff jumped when Michael's voice rang in his ear. 

"Fuck, don't do that!" Geoff yelled, glaring at the lad who just smirked and chuckled in response.

"Im sorry princess," Michael mocked. Geoff just scowled at him, "so what were you reading?" 

"None of your fucking buisness." Geoff barked at him, turning back to the screen, continuing to scroll through the page, not even reading at this point. 

"Dam, fucking sulk about it." 

Geoff growled, "I'm reading the news. Happy?" 

"About?" Michael asked, leaning over Geoff's shoulder again. "That dam Slenderman myth?"

"You seemed pretty terrified of him when you played it a while ago." Geoff chuckled when Michael glared at him, but yelped when he got bit on the ear. "Ow! Motherfucker." Michael scoffed, taking Geoff's mouse from him and reading through the page.

"It's just a stupid prank these kids keep playing." 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, there's no such thing as monsters, especially one that looks or sounds just stupid."

"You care to wager on that?"

Michael smirked, "sure, what's the bet?"

"We all go to the forest, if you piss your pants, I win and you have to pay me $500."

"And if I don't and it's just a dumb forest with nothing but bats and owls?" 

"Then you win, and I'll pay you $500, deal?" Geoff held his hand out, his chair now facing Michael.

"Deal." Michael shook his hand, then pointed over his shoulder at the guys behind him with his thumb. "But why do they have to come?"

Geoff shrugs, "makes it fun, and theres witnesses. Plus, I'm the boss, what I say goes. Think of this as a one day vacation."

"It's a dumb vacation but whatever."

"We'll go tomorrow then, fair enough?" 

"Good enough," Michael says, heading back to his chair, he was going to win this bet, there was no such thing as 'Slenderman' anyway.

\---

Everyone piled into the van Geoff got from a friend, Geoff and Jack getting in front while the others went in the back. 

"So where are we going?" Ryan asked, blinking away the temporary blindness Gavin gave him by shining his flashlight in his face. 

"You'll have to find out," Michael smirked, Ryan giving him a weird look before yelling at Gavin to 'get the fucking flashlight out of his face!'

Gavin squeaked when Ryan tackled him after he continued to blind the man. "Knock it the fuck off!" Geoff yelled, looking back at the two. "I will not drive with you idiots wrestling in the back." Ryan growled at Gavin but got off, sitting back in his seat next to Ray, who was trying not to laugh his ass off, Michael doing the same. 

The drive was long and surprisingly quiet, physically at least. There was yelling and fighting while they all played their DS or PSP games, fucking each other over. Michael was swearing his head off when Gavin shoved him, making him fall from a cliff for the hundredth time.

"Ok assholes, we're here!" Geoff yelled over Michael's loud voice. Everyone got out of the van, looking around in confusion.

"What the fuck is this? A hike or something?" Ryan as while he looked around, seeing nothing for miles, other than a deep, dense forest surrounded by a large brick wall. 

"Oh fuck no, Ray don't do that shit." Ray retorted, already trying to get back in the van. Michael grabbed the back of the lads shirt, pulling him out.

"Your not getting out of this Ray! Besides, it's not a fucking hike."

"What is it then?" Jack asked, looking in the suns direction as it started to set. 

"I'll explain," Geoff said, grabbing his flashlight and hooking it to his jeans. "Anyone heard of the Slenderman myth and the forest where many people have disappeared in?"

"Who hasn't?" Ryan answered.

"People without a TV or computer," Ray said.

"Who wouldn't have a bloody TV?" Gavin asked.

"Homeless," Jack chuckled.

"Alright then." Geoff said in an attempt to grab their attention, thankful it worked. "Well this is the forest. Michael and I made a bet that I can't be bothered explaining, so we are spending the next hour or so in there."

"Oh fuck no. I don't do dark and creepy places," Ray retorted.

"Dude, the only thing you do is sit in a room and play games!" Michael yelled.

"Exactly," Ray said back, making everyone but Geoff laugh or chuckle. 

"So, because we are going in at night, we're splitting into two. Michael and Gav, Jack and I, and Ryan and Ray. Got that? Good. Let's get this over with."

No one fought afterwards, just pairing up and going into the forest, Geoff closing the gate behind them. If only they knew what they were getting themselves into.


	2. Split Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gore and shit happens next chapter xP it's also gonna be a little repetitive until the 8-9th chapter, but hopefully you'll still like it :3

Michael groaned while he moved the flashlight to the floor to see where he was stepping. He was starting to get tired and annoyed at the forest that seemed to go on forever. 

Gavin on the other hand was basically skipping through the forest, flashlight pointing in every direction, including Michael's face for the seventh time. 

"Mi-cool, look! An owl!" Gavin squawked, pointing the flashlight at the bird. 

"Gavin, will you shut the fuck up." 

"Mi-cool, that's not nice," Gavin squeaked.

"I don't give a fuck Gavin. Just shut up or I'll leave you here alone." Michael growled, keeping his gaze forward, a firm glare on his face.

"Mi-cool...Oh look!" Gavin yelled, pointing his flashlight in Michael's face.

"That's it. Your on your fucking own!" Michael yelled, stomping away from Gavin while the lad was too distracted by a moving bush to notice.

When Gavin turned around he was alone, no Michael in sight. "M-Mi-cool...? C-come on...this isn't funny..." No answer, he was actually alone, and the fear he was feeling was more intense than any other he's ever felt. He was shaking, the panic rising fast while he nervously moved the flashlight around. 

He wasn't going to get anywhere just standing there on wobbly legs, so he continued moving, trying to find Michael, or anyone to keep him company.

Michael however was stomping through the forest, growling and mumbling about Gavin being an 'annoying bastard.' 

\---

Geoff and Jack walked calmly through the dense forest, ignoring the owl's that filled the chilling silence. 

"So why did you make this bet?" Jack asked, looking to the right when he noticed a bird fly by out of the corner of his eye.

Geoff shrugged, "why not? But this place is pretty creepy..." Geoff pointed his flashlight around at anything that moved, which was usually just a bush.

They had been in the forest for a good thirty minutes, but they couldn't tell because their watches weren't working. They didn't know why, the hands on the watch were spinning uncontrolably, but they brushed it off as some sort of metal interference. 

So not having a compass, watch, phone or any sense of direction, they started to panic when Jack's light was flickering and soon switched off. "Come on, fucking thing," Jack growled, hitting the torch against his palm like it was just going to light up again. "Fucking lovely..." 

"At least mine's still working, right?" Geoff said, swinging his flashlight around in his hand cockily. That soon stopped when his light flickered and went out, leaving the two in pitch blackness. "Fuck me...Jack you still here?"

"Right next to you, I think, what are we going to do?" He heard footsteps as Geoff started to walk, Jack following the sound to keep up. 

"I don't know, just try to find-" Geoff stopped talking, feeling something brush up against his face. When he went to grab the mystery object, he screamed, running off into the forest yelling 'snake!' 

"Geoff, you ok?" No answer, Jack held his breath, did Geoff just abandon him? He walked forward to where he heard Geoff scream, hoping he had just curled up on the floor or something. No such luck, but he did feel something brush against his shoulder and grabbed it, sighing when a vine was all that was there. "So much for a snake..." Jack groaned, walking through the pitch black forest, no torch, and no Geoff.

\---

Ryan and Ray were having a nice conversation about a few Let's Play idea's and pranks they could do, not really bothered by the animals, foliage or sounds.

"Fuck no. I'm not touching monopoly for the rest of my life." Ray groaned, shoulders slumping by the let's play suggestion Ryan just gave him. 

"Aw come on, afraid of some guy in a top hat," Ryan chuckled as he nudged Ray's arm with his elbow. 

"Fuck no. It's just annoying and long." 

"Like my dick!" Ryan chuckled when he saw Ray's cheeks go red.

"No way."

"You would know."

"The whole office knows." Ray chuckled, smirking at the man that was now blushing himself.

"Shut the fuck up." Ryan growled, shining the flashlight in Ray's face, the Puerto Rican flinching and covering his face from the light.

"Fuck off." Ryan just chuckled and moved the flashlight back to the floor.

They continued to walk in an awkward silence, not really looking at anything but the ground or forest. So they didn't notice when they started splitting off into two different directions by a fork in the path. 

Ray started to feel weird, scared almost, it was darker than before. "Ryan, does the forest seem darker to you?" He asked, surprised when he didn't get an answer. "Ryan?" Ray turned around to find no one there. He searched his whole surroundings, finding no sign of the man. 

"Ryan! Come on dude..." Ray was starting to panic, he didn't like spooky places very much. He didn't know what to do so he kept going, maybe he'd run into someone eventually.

Ryan had figured out Ray wasn't there a little earlier, and was continuing to walk himself. "Maybe he's just playing a prank on me, typical Ray." 

After walking for what he guessed was a good 20 minutes, Ray never showed up, and Ryan was starting to worry, more for the lad than himself. He knew he was alone, and that mean't Ray was to. What if something happened to him? No...the forest is empty except for the guys, he'd be fine...right?

Ryan stopped his thoughts and walking when he heard rustling behind him, quickly spinning around to look. Nothing was there and he relaxed...it must of just been his imagination. 

He threw that thought aside when the same rustling sound was heard in front of him. He spun around, but nothing was there. It must of been Ray, "come out dude, I know your there." 

The rustling was heard once more but this time, when Ryan turned, was staring at the black and white of a suit and tie. He looked up, his body shaking in fear.


	3. Ryan Haywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters, i just realised are going to be a bit short xP oh well, at least im updating right?

He backed up, taking one shaky step after another before tripping over his own two feet, the flashlight rolling a few inches from him. He never lost eye contact with whatever was standing in front of him, eye's wide in complete fear as he knew who, or what he was actually looking at.

It was Slenderman, as people called it. That dumb fucking myth was real, this was no fucking hoax.

Ryan's mind clicked into action when he saw the four tentacles that stuck out of it's back rise up and tense. Getting up, he leaves his flashlight on the floor and runs, the tentacles just missing him but a foot.

He continued running through the pitch black forest, narrowly missing tree's as he could barely see. 

He thought he was doing fine, he thought he could stop any minute and not be anywhere near the creature. However, that didn't happen. As soon as he stopped, he felt something wrap around his ankle, seconds later he was pulled up into the air. 

He was upside down, the blood rushing to his head making it throb. He knew exactly what had him, he could see the outline, but the creature itself was not visible through the darkness. 

Not a second later did the air leave his lungs. He was thrown quite a distance, his back making painful contact with a tree. He fell on the ground with a thud, coughing up something but was unable to see what, though with the taste of iron in his mouth he knew what it was.

He could hear the things footsteps, slow and getting closer in seconds. He started to panic, trying to tell his body to move but it refused, he couldn't get up, his body was starting to go numb, he was losing consciousness.

The only good thing he could think about was that he was adjusting to the darkness, now able to see everything, including the creature that was standing in front of him. 

The four appendages wrapped itself around him, one on each limb, lifting him up the air. It shoved him hard against the tree, making Ryan cough a bit, no blood this time. The two around his arms unwrapped themselves, then quickly shoved into his shoulders, pinning them to the tree. Ryan threw his head back against the trunk, his mouth open in a silent scream. 

Ryan's head fell forward, and he stared blankly at the floor. Then everything went black.

-

Ray looked around nervously, he had somehow lost Ryan, and in a place like this it wasn't exactly a good idea.

His flashlight had gone out a few times already, he knew they shouldn't of bought the shitty, gas station ones.

It felt like he had been walking around for hours already, but knew it was probably no where near 10 minutes. Any thought of it went out the window though when he heard footsteps in the distance. 

He turned around quickly, looking around hopefully. "R-Ryan? That you..." Absolutely silent, "M-Mich-Michael?" The silence sent chills down Ray's spine. He never thought he'd feel so alone.

Then the silence was broken with the sound of two steps, sounding like someone was standing right behind Ray. Ray didn't look around, he didn't want to. The little light the full moon gave off showed a shadow that overtook Ray's. And almost instantly, Ray realised who, no, what was standing behind him.


	4. Ray Narvaez Jr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Ryan was the first victim, and passed out after the assault. Now Ray is the monster's next target

Ray watched the shadow that overtook his, watching for any movement. He was shaking, terrified that there was a creature that was supposed to be a myth was standing right behind him. 

It felt like forever before the shadow started to shift, four dark, snake like objects shaped themselves and moved to the tips were pointing at Ray's head. Then Ray realised, a little late, that he was in danger. As the objects moved out slightly, getting ready to puncture Ray's skull, the lad took off. Ignoring the pain in his back as all four scratched through his clothes, making large gashes on Ray's back. 

Ray held his flashlight tight, even though he wasn't using it to see where he was going. He had it pointing to the ground as it started to flicker on and off again. However his flashlight was no where in his mind, it was taken up by the thought of life and death. 

He had been running for quite a bit, but didn't stop. He read stories about it, watch Michael and Gavin's Let's Play on it. So he knew it could teleport, he wasn't going to get away easily. 

He felt like he was lost, the forest was like a maze with a not so clear path made with the clearing of trees. However, he was overjoyed when he saw light, and soon the gate to the outside of the forest. He was so close, just a few more steps and he'd be free.

But he knew it wasn't that simple.

He was suddenly stopped and fell face first onto the floor, the sound of his glasses breaking ringing in his eyes. He looked down at his legs, both ankles wrapped together with some sort of black appendage. Thought Ray knew who it belonged to. 

He tried to move his legs, try to kick himself out but they held him tightly, and quickly started to pull him back into the forest.

Ray shrieked, not even embarrassed he made such a noise when the tall, skinny figure started to come into view. "Leave me alone!" He screamed, although knowing it wouldn't do anything.

As he was dragged in front of Slender, no less than a foot away, he was suddenly pulled from the left a little, to the right with great force. He was lifted off the ground a little and hit against a tree, Slender still having a tight grip on his ankles.

Ray's head took most of the blow, and he felt like he could of thrown up with the sound it made when it was hit. His shoulder blades took a hefty amount aswell, though not as much and they didn't feel broken to Ray's body which was pumped with fear, pain, and adrenaline. 

He felt like he was losing consiousness, the corners of his eyes starting to go black. Though he tried to force himself awake, knowing falling asleep would mean he might not wake up later, he found it harder than he thought. His mind just kept telling him to sleep off the pain, and it seemed to be winning. 

Just before he blacked out, another of Slender's back appendage's wrapped around his neck. Ray opened his mouth like he was chocking, his tongue sticking out slightly but absolutely no sound came out. 

Just before he passed out, he felt himself crying, however trying to give himself some hope that he would be found, and get to see his boyfriends again.

-

Geoff frowned while walling through the dense forest. The moon had come out not long ago, which was a god send, but it only added a tiny amount of light to the pitch black forest. The light from the moon didn't seem to break through the leaves however. Only if Geoff was on the path did it get through. 

Even then however the place was still dark was fuck.

He felt like he was walking for hours, but probably wasn't even close. He had his head hung down, eyes closed as he walked, hoping he wouldn't walk into a tree.

Though that didn't seem to be true when he bumped into one, groaning and opening his eyes, rubbing his now probably bent nose. He looked forward and froze. He didn't walk into a tree. He was staring at something black, extremely black. 

He looked up and held his breath, the plain, white face of the figure standing above him making his skin go white.


	5. Geoff Ramsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is so short, thats why im posting two, to make up for it xP

He took a few steps back, mouth open for no particular reason. As he continued to take steps back, he tripped over his own two feet. 

As he did so, the creature took a step forward and bent forward so it had its face hovering over Geoff's. Then, what Geoff didn't expect, the creature's white face parted near it's chin. A wide smile, stretching from one side of the face to the other formed, like it was ripping its own skin to smile. Blood seeped out of its mouth as sharp teeth were clearly visible. Then a long, abnormal tongue stuck out, covered in blood. 

Geoff didn't scream, he continued to stare wide eyed and speechless at this, thing. This thing that was now dripping blood on his face. 

He then coughed up blood as he was drawn back to reality. He looked down to see some sort of tentacle like appendage stabbed through and into his stomach.

He grabbed it and tried to pull it out but it was sturdy, completely unmoving. Geoff felt something slick graze along his cheek and looked up to see the creatures tongue flicking around in his face, and he could now feel blood rolling down his cheek.

His vision started to blur. He was losing consciousness and losing a lot of blood. He couldn't hold himself up and flopped himself down on the floor not long after, keeping his gaze on the figure above him that started to become unnoticeable and eventually his vision went black and he was out of it.

\--

Jack threw his head back against the tree. He had given up walking and just collapsed on the floor. His flashlight had ran out ages ago and so he was in pitch blackness.

The forest seemed to be like a maze. He'd go down one path and seemingly end up, back where he began. Maybe everything just looks the same, but it wasn't helping, and it wasn't any less annoying to think that way.

He was pulled back to his surroundings when he heard what sounded like footsteps. "Geoff?" He whispered. It didn't sound like Geoff's footsteps, well it didn't sound like any of his boyfriends. They were quiet, almost non existant, and the gap between each step sounded great.

Then it stopped.

Jack had a feeling he should look up, he didn't know why but he didn't want to. However, feeling something drop onto his cheek, he couldn't ignore the urge to look up, and regretted it completely.


	6. Jack Patillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still short but they will be until like, the last two chapters xP i hope your enjoying this though :3

There, hanging from a branch in the tree was what people called 'Slenderman.' However, it looks nothing like the picture. It seems skinner, more terrifying. Four appendages stuck out of his back and were keeping it up in the tree. A wide smile from cheek to cheek that was dripping blood was what gave Jack the initiative to run.

He got up, feet slipping on the grass as he tried to get away. Now more than ever he wished he worked out more as his stamina quickly drained. 

He was running slower and slower and he could feel it. Though he had run quite a distance, Slender was probably no where near him.

So he stopped running.

He slowly stopped and bent forward, hands on his knees as he breathed heavily. He looked behind him to make sure Slender wasn't there. However, his hopes were destroyed when he saw the creature standing a few feet away.

Jack stared at it with wide eyes. It shouldn't move if you look at it. However, it shouldn't be hanging from trees, or have a mouth either.

Before Jack's eyes could even catch onto it, one of it's appendages was rocketing it way towards him. Not seconds later did it hit Jacks shoulder and force the man onto his knees in pain.

He grabbed at the appendage tightly and tried to pull it out but it wasn't moving. He had his eyes screwed shut in pain as sweat started to fall down his face. Then when he opened his eyes, he saw Slender's shoes. He was standing in front of him. 

Before Jack knew it, he was stabbed through the chest. His eyes widened as pain coursed through his body but he couldn't make a sound. 

However, it didn't take long for him to collapse as he fell to the ground, unconscious. 

\--

Gavin held the flashlight tightly, hands shaking. He wasn't safe, didn't feel safe without his boi. 

He didn't like dark places or being alone, so this situation was pretty much torture. 

Gavin jumped at every little sound, but it was always an animal or the wind. So when he heard a bush rustle close by, he jumped, shining his flashlight in the area.

He expected an animal of some sort to jump out, but what came out instead was two black tentacle like things. They were almost like snakes, wiggling around strangely but before Gavin could even think about it, they were coming right towards him.


	7. Gavin Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 might not be human like, if that makes sense. It will be almost anime like, but i only thought of that halfway through writing this so i wont change the outcome but, yeah, just a warning i guess xP

Thanks to his fast reflexes he jumped out of the way, the snake like tentacles, or wigglies as Gavin called them, impaled a tree that was behind him. 

Gavin looked back at the wigglies and than to where they originally came from. His face paled and his body froze when a creature, that didn't look anything like Slenderman rose from behind the bushes.

He watched it move on all fours slowly towards him, blood dripping from its mouth and coating the grass it walked on. 

Gavin couldn't move, he was frozen by fear, just staring at the creature was now standing tall in front of him, long claw like fingers turning him onto his back. It wrapped its claws around Gavin's slim body and lifting him up, now standing on two legs.

It's grip around Gavin's body tightened and Gavin soon realised he was running out of breath as his insides, especially lungs were being crushed.

He started feeling light headed while Slender's hand was getting tighter and tighter, restricting his air flow slowly. He could heard bones cracking, but they didn't feel like they were breaking. 

Eventually Gavin's eyes closed, his body not holding up any longer as he passed out.

\--

Michael stomped and kicked the ground. He was still pissed, even though he probably shouldn't be. But Gavin just kept pushing his buttons, even after he warned him. The idiot did that to himself.

He stopped and sighed, no he couldn't to that, not to his boi. Gav must be terrified, he hates being on his own. "God fucking dam it." Michael growled, he knew he had to go back and look for him.

So he turned around and stopped. He saw something in the distance, but couldn't really make it out. "Who the fuck is there?" Michael yelled, but it didn't move. At least not instantly.

When the, what looked like a man started to come closer Michael's eyes widened. This was, in no way a man. No it was far from it.


	8. Michael Jones

Michael didn't leave a second more to stare. He turned and ran, dropping his flashlight as he did but didn't care, the battery was fading anyway.

He ran as fast as his legs would take him. Him, along with his boyfriends were not very good with running, stamina or anything to do with sport. So it wasn't long before Michael stopped, hands on his knees and panting hard. 

He hoped that when he turned around the creature wouldn't be chasing him, but he didn't get that luxury. When he turned around, the creature was running full speed at him, on all fours might he add.

Michael went to go run again but something wrapped around his leg and pulled, dropping him to the floor. He turned quickly to his back when he was being dragged closer and closer to the creature by a tentacle on it's back.

He grabbed at it and tried to pry it off of him but it was wrapped tightly around his ankle, and he soon found himself face to face with the monster.

He starred up at it, but not in fear. Yeah he was fucking terrified on the inside but he refused to show it. He glared at it and growled like an animal, like it would somehow scare it away. "Get the fuck off me!" He yelled, though all it seemed to do was make it more angry.

It's appendage wrapped tighter around Michael's leg, like it was trying to crush his ankle. It lifted him off the ground and stood on two legs. It threw Michael back and forth through the air, knocked the breath out of Michael almost completely.

He was then let go and hit the floor hard, rolling along the grass painfully. He groaned and tried to get up, pushing himself up with his shaky arms that almost gave way.

However, he didn't get far off the ground before the monster picked him up, claws wrapped around his waist. He struggled against it's grip but soon froze. It's claws were digging into his back. He threw his head back, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream as it's claws pretty much impaled him.

His pain suddenly stopped as he went limp in the creatures hand. The creature just dropping him and walking off. Leaving Michael on the floor in a small puddle of blood.


	9. Stupid Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter story should be up soon :3 HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY :D

Ryan groaned, his eyes slowly and painfully opening. He was laying on his stomach, but turned onto his back. He bit his lip and groaned loudly when his shoulders hit the ground as he turned, maybe he shouldn't of done that.

He stared at the still night sky. How is he alive? He passed out. Did it not finish him off?

Ryan, thinking it wasn't good idea to question it any furter, forced himself up on his shaky legs. He had to get out or it would come back for him.

He started limping towards where he hoped the exit would be. He just followed the trail, there wasn't much else he could do.

However, he didn't get too far before he saw someone laying on the floor. It didn't look like there was blood though. He knew it wasn't slender but still cautiously walked up to the body laying lifeless on the floor. 

When he got closer his eyes widened, it was Ray. He forgot all about the pain in his body and ran up to him, falling to his knees next to him. He must of been attacked too, god what about the others!?

For now though he had to take care of Ray. He didn't want to wake up, he didn't even look alive. He stood and picked Ray up, putting the lad on his back, his arms under his legs. His shoulders were killing him, but he cared more about his boyfriend than himself.

So with that done he continued to walk down the path, and extremely thankful to see the gate. He walked faster to it and thanked everyone he could think of that he made it. He opened the gate and shut it, giving a heavy sigh before laying Ray against the brick wall. 

Ryan put his head against Ray's chest and let out another large sigh when he could still hear his heart beat. He was ok, not but the others were still out there...hopefully they'll make it out like he did. He'd go in himself but he had to make sure Ray's ok, so for now, all he can do is hope and pray.

\--

Jack limped along the dirt path. He didn't know how he was alive after that, but he didn't question it. He had to get out, now. 

As he was walking he noticed someone sitting against a tree and he didn't have to look twice to notice it was Gavin.

He limped faster towards the lad and fell beside him, looking at the wide eyed brit. "G-Gav..?" Gavin looked to Jack and not seconds later tackled him in a hug. Jack groaned and tried to get Gavin off. "G-Gav that h-hurts..."

Gavin quickly noticed and got off, looking horrified at the wound Jack had. "J-Jack your..."

"I-Im fine...r-really...it m-missed anything im-important." Gav nodded with tears forming in his eyes. "C-come on...w-we have t-to leave."

Gavin agreed within seconds and helped his boyfriend to stand and walk. 

They were ecstatic to see the gate but as they were walking something grabbed at Gavin's shoulder. He gasped and accidentally dropped Jack, the gent groaning in pain while Gavin just turned around.

Gavin's eyes widened, but not in fear, in surprise. Geoff was struggling to stand. He had pretty much the same wound as Jack did.

"G-Geoff..." Geoff smiled weakly and soon fainted. Gavin quickly caught him and turned around to see Jack standing again. "S-sorry..." Gavin appologised. 

Jack just shook his head and the three made their way outside, Jack collapsing against the wall and Gavin laying Geoff against the wall. Though not seconds later was he tackled in a hug by a black haired, scruffy lad.

Gavin heard Ray's sobs and soon started crying himself, hugging Ray back. 

Ryan smiled at Jack and Jack smiled back. They didn't need to hug or say anything, that was all it took to show how happy and thankful to see each other again.

Ryan looked around, "wh-what about Michael?" Everyone but Geoff also looked around the area, and even peeked back inside the forest, the lad nowhere to be seen.

"I-I don't know...we d-didn't see h-him..." Jack groaned out. No one said anything after that, and decided to wait. If the others made it out, than Michael, who was the toughest out of them all would too.

However, about twenty minutes passed and Michael wasn't coming back out. By now Geoff had woken up and was grabbing Ryan's hand tightly in worry. Everyone was worried but Geoff was having dealing with it the worst. 

Gavin had started pacing. He didn't get as damaged as the others did so he was pretty much feeling better already, other than feeling a little light headed.

"I can't take it anymore!" Gavin suddenly yelled, surprising everyone. Gavin went stomping towards the gate and just as he opened it he stopped, eyes wide.

"Wh-whats wrong?" Ray asked as he got up to standing behind Gavin, looking into his forest. His eye's widened as well and yelled 'Michael!' At the top of his lungs.

Michael, who was limping towards the gate looked up, a weak smile on his face. However, their relief was short lived when Slender popped up behind Michael, Gavin and Ray being the only ones to see. 

As Slender's appendages appeared from behind him, Gavin raced towards Michael, ignoring Ray's yells of protest. 

It didn't take Michael long to realise the problem but before he could take any action against it, his legs were grabbed. Michael fell to the floor but before Slender could pull Michael anywhere, Gavin grabbed his hands with a dive.

He tried to pull Michael away from Slender but it wasn't working. They were both getting dragged towards the monster.

As they got closer, Gavin started to panic. He stared up in fear at the monster that was less than a foot away from the two lads.

Then Slender let go. Gavin moved his attention towards Ryan who had stepped on Slender's tentacles. "Go!" Ryan yelled as he helped Michael stand. Gavin quickly snapped out of his small trance and following Ryan out. 

Just as Slender's appendages were a few inches behind them, they got past the gate. The appendages hit something, like a barrier and they could hear Slender's shriek of pain, like nothing they had ever heard before.

Gavin shut the gate and fell to his knees, his breathing rough. Ryan put Michael down against the wall and checked him over. "Your ok, w-we'll get you to the hospital?" Michael said nothing just smiled and blacked out again.

\--  
Michael groaned, opening his eyes slowly. He looked around when his vision slowly became less blurry. A hospital, yeah...a hospital. 

He sighed and relaxed, then realised his boyfriends weren't there. He tried to sit up but groaned in pain when his body refused the movement.

Then Ryan came around a curtain and frowned, gently laying him back down. "Dont move, your still recovering." Michael looked up at Ryan and smiled. Ryan smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"Wh-wheres the others?" Michael groaned.

"Geoff is asleep behind the curtain, Jack and the two are at home since they didn't need as much time to heal." Michael nodded and stared at the ceiling.

"That w-was a s-stupid fucking b-bet..." Ryan chuckled and kissed his forehead. 

"At least you learn't your lesson." Michael nodded with a breathy chuckle. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. He will definitely not be doing that again.


End file.
